The Pull of the Heart
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur tried to move on but he couldn't


Characters: Arthur/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Morgana  
Rating: G  
Summary: Arthur tried to move on but he couldn't  
Word Count: 1258  
Prompt: Writer's Choice

**The Pull of the Heart**  
Gwen sat looking into the fire. It was a week after Arthur had called to tell her that he was getting married. She didn't think it was possible that he could have moved on so quickly. They had only called it off six months ago.

She looked at the invitation in her hand and wondered if she should go. It wasn't what she wanted to do but if she gave him her blessing it may make things easier between them. She was friends with Arthur's sister Morgana. They were bound to run into each other.

She reached for her laptop and sent the rsvp email. She looked at the invitation again and poured another glass of wine. She pulled the blanket on the sofa over her and settled in for the night.

Across town, Arthur stood looking out the window of his flat. He wasn't thinking about the woman making dinner in the kitchen he was thinking about the one that was across town. He wondered what Gwen was doing. He wondered if she missed him.

"Dinner!" Mithian called out as she put the roast on the table. "Why are you staring out the window?"

"I was just thinking." Arthur tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "What is for dinner? It smells really good."

"It's just a roast. Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?" Mithian asked again. "You seemed very far away."

"I said its nothing." Arthur said.

"If you sure then we should eat before its cold." Mithian said.

Arthur nodded and sat down. His thoughts were still on Gwen but he didn't want Mithian to know exactly what he was thinking.

Two days later, Morgana went to Gwen's to see why she hadn't been at work. She knocked on the door and waited.

Gwen opened the door in her pajamas. "Morgana, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Morgana said as she walked into Gwen's flat. She looked around and the place was a mess. "What's going on, Gwen?"

"Arthur is getting married and I am not dealing with it as well as I should." Gwen said.

"He is doing this because he thinks he should. He doesn't even love her. He thinks it will help him move on." Morgana told her.

"From me?" Gwen asked.

"He saw you kissing Lance." Morgana said.

"He had me pressed up against the wall and I couldn't get away from him. Lance was trying to get me back. I don't even want him back. Arthur is the only man I love." Gwen said.

"You should tell him." Morgana said.

"I tried. He was so angry that he wouldn't listen." Gwen said. "I don't think he wants me back. Morgana, I need you to take something to him for me."

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"I need you to take his ring back to him. Maybe he can give it to her. It was his mother's and I don't feel right keeping it." Gwen said.

"I'll take it." Morgana said. "I wish you would call him and at least talk to him."

Gwen went to a drawer of the desk and took out a ring box. She handed it to Morgana. "It won't do any good. You know how stubborn he is."

"Thick is more like it. Gwen, you need to pull yourself together in any case. This is not healthy." Morgana said. "Promise me you will try at least."

"I promise to try." Gwen said.

Morgana walked to the door and hesitated. "I will give this to him tonight."

"Thanks." Gwen said.

Morgana left and went straight to Arthur's flat.

Morgana banged on the door. Mithian opened it.

"Morgana, what a pleasant surprise." Mithian smiled.

"Where is he?" Morgana asked as she walked past Mithian.

"Morgana, what are you doing here?" Arthur said as he looked through the window.

"I have something for you." Morgana walked over and handed him the ring box. She lowered her voice so Mithian couldn't hear. "She thought you might want it."

Arthur looked inside at his mother's ring. He frowned and closed the box again. "Thanks Morgana."

"Don't be stupid. It's not too late." Morgana whispered.

"She's with him." Arthur whispered back.

"No she isn't. She never was. You're an ass." Morgana hissed. "She tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"Is something wrong?" Mithian asked.

Morgana glared at Arthur.

"I have to go out." Arthur said. "There is something I have to do."

Morgana smiled at him.

Arthur grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

Morgana turned to Mithian. "I'd start packing if I were you. I doubt there will be a wedding."

Mithian stared as Morgana let herself out.

Gwen was getting out of the shower when there was an impatient knock on the door of her flat. She threw on her robe and went to see who it was.

She opened the door after peeking through the peep hole. "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I can't marry her. I don't even know what I was thinking." Arthur said. "Guinevere, please let me in."

Gwen nodded. She stepped aside to let him come in.

"Morgana talked to you, didn't she?" Gwen said. "I just wanted her to give you your mothers ring."

"I gave this to you because I love you. We were going to get married." Arthur took the box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Now you're marrying someone else." Gwen said.

"Did he really force himself on you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes he did." Gwen said. "He wanted you to see. He was angry at me for leaving him for you. I'm sorry it happened and I wish it hadn't but it did."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "I have to make this right. I have to talk to Mithian. She deserves an explanation of why I can't marry her when I'm still in love with you. Unless it's too late and you don't want me anymore."

"I do." Gwen said. "She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Talk to her and then we will talk about what we are going to do. There are a lot of people that are going to be affected by all this."

"At least Morgana will stop calling me an ass." Arthur smiled.

Gwen laughed. "Sounds like Morgana."

Arthur pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Gwen kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

Arthur broke the kiss. "I have to go but I will be back."

"I will be here." Gwen said.

Arthur put the ring box in her hand. He left and went back to his flat. He arrived as Mithian was loading her things into the boot of her car.

Mithian stopped and looked at him. "You're calling off the wedding, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Arthur said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did and now I must find a way to put this behind me." Mithian sighed. "Arthur, why did you propose to me if you loved another?"

"I was angry with her." Arthur said. "That and I was being an ass."

Mithian put the last bag in the boot and closed it. She handed him her engagement ring. "Go be happy."

Arthur took the ring. "I'm sorry."

Mithian got in her car and left.

Arthur wasted no time getting back to Gwen. They had so much to talk about and work through before they could have the life they wanted.


End file.
